Rivalry Rematch
by JRedd7272
Summary: Chany gets into an argument with her rival after a rough battle. Chany declared a rematch, and she needs someone to help train her. It was be a long, hardened battle, so she needs to be ready for what comes her way. (Features a special Inkling guest)


**Hello, everyone! Here is a one shot that a Guest suggested to me! This Guest is the creator of Chany and Flint, and has new headcanons and relationships for her main Inkling OC.**

**Also, a surprise person is going to appear in this story. Get ready for who it'll be. :p**

**The story starts now! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

What a wonderful day for battles that today brings! Redd has just arrived at the Square, ready to start his daily battling. Although, he has been thinking of what he wanted to do today.

It was 9:30, so the stages would rotate again the minute that the clock strikes 10. Redd pulled his phone from his pocket to see what the stages and modes were on today.

_"Let's see what we got here..."_ Redd thought. He scrolled to one of his apps that allows him to check the stage rotations. The first thing he decided to check was the modes on Turf War.

Right now, the stages for this hour are Wahoo World and Sturgeon Shipyard. When 10:00 comes, the stages are gonna be Musselforge Fitness, and... Camp Triggerfish.

Redd groaned. Out of all stages that he played on, Camp Triggerfish is his least favorite. He has given up playing on the stage after the awkwardness that he had to witness when playing on it.

So Redd checked the Ranked modes next. Right now, it was Tower Control. The stages for it right now are Starfish Mainstage and Inkblot Art Academy. When 10:00 strikes, the mode is gonna be changed to Rainmaker, and the stages for it are Shellendorf Institute and Moray Towers.

He didn't check the League stages since he doesn't play League.

"Hm, as much as I would like to do Tower Control, I don't really wanna risk my rank, as I already have two cracks." Redd told himself. He just gotten to S+ on Tower Control a couple months ago.

He also has S+ on Rainmaker with 2 cracks, but Redd has gotten down to S, and back to S+ a couple times. So for that mode, he has the thought of risking his Rainmaker rank is he decides to play.

So now Redd was on a scale of deciding either to play Turf War now, or Rainmaker later on.

_"Hm... what should I do today... Turf War or Rainmaker?" _Redd thought as he gotten into a thinking pose. He was careful when deciding what he wants to do.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard fighting sounds, and screeching.

"What the carp is going on over there?" Redd exclaimed. So he ran over to where the ruckus was coming from.

It was in a popular spot of the Square, a lot of Inklings and Octolings were surrounding what seems like an argument. Redd squeezed through to see what this argument was all about.

There were two Inkling girls that were arguing. The first one was Chany, and she looked pretty angry. The second girl was one Redd doesn't know personally. This girl has long, orange hair, pink eyes, and she iswearing the Zink layered LS, and black boots. She also wore a red beanie, the pilot goggles, AND the Studio Headphones.

"Sorry, Pinky, but you were just facing against the upcoming star: me!" The orange-haired girl gloated.

"Meggy, I have to say... you were just lucky that you won that match of Tower Control." Chany exclaimed. Redd quietly gasped when Chany mentioned that name. He heard of Meggy from time to time.

He just isn't really a huge fan...

"Lucky?! Well, what's won is won! And I managed to get the win!" Meggy said as she puffs her chest proudly, holding her Splattershot in her hand.

"Why are you still going?" Chany asked.

"To get ready for when Splatfests return! When they come, I'm gonna be the new star on the town!" Meggy replied.

"You won't do so if you keep boasting." Chany scoffed.

"Pinky, I don't know why we're still arguing about this." Meggy sighed.

"Alright, how about this? We'll have a one-on-one rematch, on Tower Control! By the tower; twenty minutes sharp!" Chany yelled.

"'Kay, sounds like a deal. See you there, Pinky." Meggy said. Then she walks away, with none of the crowd following her. Instead, the crowd just went away so they can do her own thing.

"*sigh* Rivals keep on going..." Chany groaned.

"Hey, Chany." Redd called out as he approached his pink-haired friend.

"Redd. I bet you saw that argument." Chany stated.

"You were talking with Meggy Spletzer, weren't you?" Redd asked.

"How do you know her name? Do you know her personally?" Chany questioned.

"No. I've only heard about her sometimes." Redd replied.

"Oh. Well, sorry that you had to hear all that." Chany apologized as she looks down, while letting down an annoyed sigh.

"It's alright, Chany. It happens." Redd said.

"No, Redd. It's _not _fine," Chany scoffed, "Meggy and I have been rivals for a while. We've been doing Turf Wars and stuff with each other for a long time. Most of that time, she defeated me. And she keeps going on about becoming an incoming star... and NOW we're gonna have another rematch on Tower Control."

"Actually, Chany... that's kinda the reason for why I came." Redd responded.

"What do you mean?" Chany asked as she looks at the red Inkling.

"I can help you for Tower Control," Redd explained, "See, I just so happen to know a couple tips when playing Tower Control. If you lost the first time, then I was thinking I can train you to help you get better."

"Me? Better at RANKED?" Chany yelped.

"What are your ranks exactly?" Redd asked.

"B- in Splat Zones and Clam Blitz, C- in Tower Control and Rainmaker." Chany responded.

"Interesting. Therefore, I will gladly help you out." Redd chuckled.

"Help me... with Tower Control, right?" Chany assured.

"Chany, you are talking to a squid who is S+ in every Ranked mode. Except Clam Blitz," Redd explained, "Since you're still new to these modes, I will give you some tips so then you will get better by the minute. A friend to help you on Ranked is one of the best ways to improve!"

"Alright! I'll accept!" Chany cheered.

"Nice! Let's get started training now before the stages rotate. Follow me!" Redd offered as he walked towards Deca Tower. And Chany followed right behind.

It's Chany's time to improve.

* * *

***scene: Starfish Mainstage***

A one-on-one private battle was just getting started. Tower Control, to be exact. The tower was standing in the middle of the huge, gray stage that was in the middle of this field.

On two sides, there were two-different colored launchpads. On the left side, there is a pink one. On the right side, there is a red one.

Chany emerged from the pink launchpad, holding her Kensa Splattershot Pro in her hands. On the red launchpad, Redd was there, holding onto his trusty Neo Splash-o-matic.

The timer counted down from three, and...

GO!

The two were off. Chany and Redd were already making their way towards the tower.

When Redd got to the tower, he threw a Burst Bomb at one of the walls of the tower. The he swam up that wall in squid form, which exactly got him on the tower.

Chany saw the tower moving slightly, so she backed up a bit and prepared to shoot. Then she threw a Splat Bomb at the middle. But Redd already hopped down the tower a split second before Chany threw the bomb, so she tried shooting at him when he was going down.

But Redd was shooting while falling down, and since the Neo Splash is a good weapon for close combat, Chany was the one who got splatted.

Redd then hopped back on the tower, and proceeded to ink the area around him as the tower keeps on moving.

Chany made her way back to the moving tower a few seconds later after she respawned. She went up on a higher platform to shoot Redd from above. She got a couple shots off of him, but he managed to leave the tower and retreat by swimming in his red ink.

And since there was SO MUCH INK, it was pretty easy for Redd.

The tower began making its way back to the middle, as no one was on it. Chany chased after it, but Redd was close behind.

When the tower went back a little more, Chany inked the wall of the tower a little, then swam up the ink. Now _she _is the one on the tower.

Chany inked the floor she was standing on just to get a little more momentum. Then she was hit by a red Burst Bomb. Another one came at her, but it was more next to her, so it didn't splat her.

Since red ink was on where she was standing on, she was forced to leave the tower and ink a bit of the area around her, and maybe get a chance to splat Redd.

Both of them shot at each other, but Redd managed to get the upper hand. He WAS almost splatted by Chany, but it just wasn't enough. Redd healed himself by staying in his red ink to ease the pain.

Shortly after, he was back on the tower (hey, it rhymed. XD).

Chany eventually met back with the tower. But then...

She saw Redd was lobbing a bunch of Suction Bombs. She knew that was the special he was using; the Suction Bomb Launcher that came equipped with the Neo Splash-o-matic.

Not only was Redd putting the bombs on the tower, but also every single part of the area around him.

This made Chany have a hard time getting close to Redd, as there were Suction Bombs almost everywhere that she turned. She had a to back up a lot, which gave Redd a higher push.

Chany was shocked that she was already almost at the end. But she couldn't stop there! She couldn't!

Again, she threw a Splat Bomb at the head of the tower, and shot at Redd. But Redd got the glimpse right away, and splatted Chany very quickly. And that was that. He rode the tower again and got to the end.

Redd got a KO Bonus. Unfortunately, Chany got 0. Chany wasn't even mad though. She was incredibly shocked.

"R-Redd... you're _too _good!" She exclaimed.

"Eh heh, I wouldn't say that." Redd said bashfully.

"I see you weren't lying when you said that you were S+ in that mode." Chany complimented.

"Yes, but next match, you'll do better when I give you these tips," Redd explained, "First off, you should try to keep your distance when shooting. You're using a long-ranged shooter, and I'm using a short-ranged shooter. If I am close. I'm going to have an advantage. So make sure to keep your distance if you want to splat me easier."

"Okay," Chany said as she took some mental notes in her head, "Is there any other tips to help me get better?"

"Well, make sure to keep use of your Splat Bombs," Redd continued, "Trust me, I used the Kensa Pro on Rainmaker before switching to the Kensa Dualies, then to the N-Zap '89. Use the Splat Bombs more often, and not only on the tower. And when you're on a team, you can use one as soon as you super jump! Opponents will most likely get splatted when they splat you first when super jumping."

"Ooh, that is good to know." Chany responded in a surprised tone.

"And finally, just make sure to keep calm. It's stressful, I know, but you gotta make sure to keep your cool. It'll help you play better." Redd finished.

"Got it. I'll make sure of those when we continue." Chany said.

"Let's continue. I bet you'll do great out there." Redd complimented with a smile and a wink. Chany smiled back.

But she was also determined to try again, and keep on getting better.

* * *

***minutes pass by***

Chany threw a Booyab Bomb at the tower, causing Redd to swim away. But Chany didn't let him get away that easily. She shot from her Kensa Pro, and managed to splat him.

Chany pushed the tower more for a few seconds, even for a couple more times on the checkpoints. But as soon as she was close to Redd's goal, it was much easier for Redd to splat her.

Then he started pushing the tower again.

Near the middle, Chany made use of her Splat Bombs. She went for the head of the tower again, but then hid in her ink to replenish her health, and tank.

Redd threw a Burst Bomb at Chany, which she got hit by, but swam away before the splat can occur.

When Redd got on the tower, Chany threw a Splat Bomb near the tower. That caused Redd to slip away. And he accidentally fell off the tower.

That gave Chany an advantage. Redd tried to swim away, but it was too late. She splatted him with her Kensa Pro.

She pushed the tower as he was respawning.

***1 more minute***

The match ends with Redd winning by a close call. Redd got the count to 95, while Chany got it to 90. But Redd wasn't happy that he won, or Chany lost.

All she was impressed by was how much that Chany has improved. Earlier, when she easily lost due to the KO. Now she slowly went up a few matches later, getting better every single time.

"Phew... what a workout!" Chany sighed.

"Yeah, those were some long, exhausting battles. I don't often do private battles, which is why I'm used to teams." Redd said.

"So, should we stop for a bit?" Chany asked.

"Sure. Let's take a small break." Redd replied.

* * *

***scene: a park near Inkopolis Square***

Chany sits down on the grass, observing the beautiful sky. A good break needs a good time to arrive. And luckily, right now would be those perfect times.

"'Ey, Chany. Here, I got us some drinks. Purified water that doesn't make us dissolve." Redd said as he walked towards his friend, holding two bottles of water.

"You sure they won't make us dissolve?" Chany asked while smirking. Redd sat down next to the pink Inkling, and gave one of the water bottles to her, which she accepted.

"I asked. They said it won't happen." Redd snickered. Chany also laughed a little at that statement. They took the caps off of their bottles, and they drank a little bit of the water.

"So. Battle starts in a few minutes. Make sure you're ready." Redd warned.

"Oh, I'm ready. And hydrated." Chany responded. Redd grins and winks while showing a thumbs up. Chany smiled at Redd's positive attitude.

No wonder why he is such a good friend.

As the two just sat there, relaxing... they sat back up when they heard what sounded like crying.

"Is someone crying?" Chany asked.

"Let's go find out." Redd replied. So they stood up and jogged over to where the crying could be coming from.

They were surprised to see who it was. Meggy was sitting on a bench, her hands over her face, hiding it.

It was her who was causing that crying.

"Meggy?" Chany called out. Meggy looked at Chany for a second before turning away.

"Why are you here?" The orange-haired Inkling snapped.

"You can talk about it." Chany offered.

"*sigh* It's... nothing, Pinky," Meggy said, "It's just what I've been going through lately. I come to this park sometimes to think. With this I always tell myself that I'm gonna become a star for the Splatfests."

"And... what happened?" Redd questioned.

"It's been over two years of battling and training, and... I haven't even won ONE single Splatfest." Meggy answered. She started to quietly sob again.

"I... I'm just a big disappointment..." She cried. Redd and Chany felt bad for seeing Meggy in this state.

"But... you know you can always try again when the Splatfests come back... if they ever do." Redd insisted. Meggy sniffled, and just whimpers constantly.

"I-It's not that, though," Meggy sobbed, "It's just... I-I keep on being so mean to other people because of how hard I try, b-but I can never manage to win one single Splatfest. I... I just... I'm losing sight of who I am..."

Meggy wrapped her arms around her stomach and sobbed even louder, with tears constantly flowing down her eyes (insert how Meggy cries from "Meggy's Boot Camp").

Chany sat down next to Meggy, feeling bad for her.

"You know, Meggy... just because we're rivals on the battlefield doesn't mean that I like seeing you sad." Chany said.

"Y... You... *sniff* You really feel bad for me?" Meggy questioned.

"Sadness is never a good thing. We always have to... look on the bright side of things." Chany replied.

"That's true. I do it all the time, and it works really well." Redd pointed out. Meggy wipes her tears away and chuckles at that statement.

"You... You have my word, Chany," She said, "I won't be so smug about winning anymore. Even when my boasting gets ahead of me, I have to make sure how others feel as well. That includes you two."

Chany then hugs Meggy, resting her head on her shoulder. The orange-haired Inkling was surprised to get a hug all of a sudden, but she smiles and returns it.

_"Friendship is always a powerful tool."_ Redd thought, smiling as he saw the two hugging. Chany then pulls away and stands up.

"Now, how about we go have that rematch?" She suggested.

"It's on, Pinky. Win or lose, we both will give it our best shot." Meggy responded as she struck a cool pose.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Chany cheered. She walks away from the park, and Meggy and Redd follow behind her.

"I wish luck to the both of you when we get there." Redd complimented. He might as well do it now so the battle doesn't start so suddenly when they get there.

Rivals are a natural thing. And rematches in battles are common when proving something. But in the end, even the fiercest of rivals can become great friends.

That's the life that Inklings and Octolings go through.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's another nice little one-shot! By the way, Meggy does NOT belong to me. She belongs to SMG4/ the Hobo Bros. Annnd Splatoon belongs to Nintendo, ofc.**

**Also, I do not really watch SMG4. So if I get Meggy's personality wrong, I do apologize. I tried to reflect on her the best I can. I try. :/**

**But thank you all so much for viewing! Have a nice day, Stay Fresh, and I will see you all next time! :D**

**P.S.: I know Meggy is a human now. I kept her as an Inkling in this story because I can.**


End file.
